Murp Romp/Transcript
Glorp Corp and Spikels are in Mixel Park together. Torts is crouching down near Scorpi, who is rocking his head side-to-side and wagging his tail. Torts: Aww, Scorpi, you’re just the cutest little Mixel! of Scorpi. His eyes grow larger and he continues to rock back and forth. Hoogi: Yeah, he’s our bestest snuzzle-wuzzle buddy! Glurt: Howdy, howdy, howdy! Scorpi: (Screams, jumps onto Hoogi’s head) Footi: Yep. He’s super-cute and super-skittish. Well, we’re off to explore Mixel Park! Have a lovely day, friends! Spikels walk off. Glomp: '''Later, see ya! All righty, Glurt, you ready to play? '''Glurt: (pants and jumps up and down) Glomp: ''(horks back and pops a Spikel/Glorp Corp cubit out of his nose)'' Ha-hah! Now… (throws cubit, Glurt follows) go fetch that Cubit! (Runs after Glurt) Torts: 'Yay yay! ''(Runs after the others) to another part of the park. Lunk, Flain, Chomly, and Zaptor are having a picnic, eating hamlogna sandwiches. 'Zaptor: '''I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAH! ''four of them are blasted away by a puff of magic. They gaze at the scene and their pupils go small in shock '''Magnifo: ''(offscreen) Ohh…magic…ohh… ''blast of magic, when it clears, the Wiztastics appear. Magnifo: '''…MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed! '''Mesmo and Wizwuz: Amazed. Magnifo: To be astounded! Mesmo and Wizwuz: Astounded. Magnifo: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Amazed! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! to the other four Mixels. They look completely disinterested. A cricket chirping is heard. Magnifo: Aw, come on, guys! It’s gonna be great! It won’t be like the last show! (Turns around, the background grows dark and a spotlight shines on him.) I can do this…I can do better…it won’t be like the last show! thought bubble appears next to Magnifo, it has him in it holding a top hat Magnifo in thought bubble: Abra-ca-wacka-doodle! (Taps hat with wand, a puff of smoke covers the screen and he screams. After the smoke clears, he’s covered in ashes, and then disintegrates. A laughing audience is heard in the background. Meanwhile, the real Magnifo is cringing.) thought bubble disappears. Magnifo: 'Yes…I believe in me, and I am a great spectacularist! And I vow to show my fellow Mixels the most magical magic trick they’ve ever seen! HOORAY! WOO-HOO! YAY! ''back to the park. Flain and Lunk are looking disapproved, and the Spikels walk up, Scorpi tilts his head in curiosity. Cut towards the Wiztastics, Magnifo has his back turned and Mesmo and Wizwuz are watching him. '''Magnifo: I’M SPECTACULAR! WOO-HOO! (Turns around, notices the crowd, grows embarrassed) Uh…don’t forget to see the show! (waves his wand, in a loud puff of magic, the Wiztastics vanish.) Scorpi:'' '(Screams, runs off) to Glurt, he’s still holding the cubit in his mouth. Scorpi slams into it, dropping the cubit and making it touch each other. The cubit turns into a pair of cymbals that clangs the two together a couple times. The Murp cloud appears and the Glurt & Scorpi Murp is the result. 'Glurt & Scorpi Murp: ' Ha-ha-hah! Murp! Murp! (Runs off) '''Torts: GLURT! Footi and Hoogi: SCORPI! Glomp: They didn’t make a Mix… Footi: …They made a Murp! to Teslo and Tentro. They are both wearing exercise gear. Teslo is stretching and Tentro’s drinking from a water bottle. The Murp runs in. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! (Coats Teslo and Tentro in slime, Teslo's slime looking like a dress and poof haircut, Tentro’s slime looking like a pompadour and beard.) remaning Spikels and Glorp Corp run in. Glomp: That Murp is destroying Mixel Park! to the damage. Kraw is completely encased in slime that’s dangling from something, Volectro’s body and hands are encased in slime, and Jawg is fully encased in slime. A few slime-covered fallen trees are also in the area. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! (Spins around, his tail chops down another tree and he leaves.) Glomp: If we don’t catch him quick, he’ll slice and slime up all of Mixel Land! Hoogi: And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?! Footi: (Puts arm around Hoogi) Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Starts to ballet dance.) Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em. grabs onto Cubit. A shower of tokens covers the screen and Footi and Torts are in 8-bit form in an outer space background. An Alien Invader-esque creature goes on top of them and blasts them. Footi and Torts: Mix! Footi & Torts Mix spins the blades on his head and flies upwards. Cut to the Spiky Desert. The Murp runs around coating a cactus in slime. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp-murp-murp-murp… Murp jumps onto the top of the cactus, using the flower as a trampoline. He then jumps off and crashes into the Footi & Torts Mix, who catches him. Footi & Torts Mix: ''(With Torts’ voice)'' Yay! I gotcha, buddy! Murp breaks free and covers him with slime. Both of them plummet. The Mix is dazed and the Murp lands on top of him, sliding away thanks to the slime. Hoogi holds up another Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit, and Glomp grabs onto it. Hoogi and Glomp: Mix! black-and-white cutout of a human foot crushes the two. The Hoogi/Glomp Mix skids a little on his slime-covered feet. Hoogi & Glomp Mix: ''(With Glomp’s voice)'' Whoa…! Glurt & Scorpi Murp:'' '(Jumps in and out of screen, the Mix skating after him) Murp! Murp-murp-murp… '''Hoogi & Glomp Mix: Hold still buddy, I gotcha! Murp suddenly stops, and the Mix crashes into something. Hoogi and Glomp are de-mixed and the object is revealed to be a now-slime covered poster for the Wiztastics’ show. Glurt/Scorpi Murp: ''(Bouncing through the screen)'' Murp-murp-murp-murp… and Torts run in. Footi: Lovely work, friends! You chased the Murp into the Wiztastics’ show! He’s trapped! and Torts run off, Hoogi and Glomp fall off of the poster. Cut to the Magic Tent. Fireworks and spotlights are going off. Hoogi and Torts push open the theater doors and the four walk inside. Cut to the stage. Wizwuz and Mesmo are juggling rainbow Cubits and Magnifo is holding one of his wands and a top hat. Magnifo: (throws wand and catches it in hat) Ya-ta-da, a-ya-ta-dah! Abra-ca-wacka-doodle! Ahh? (Tops hat downwards, nothing happens. He grows frustrated and sticks his hand inside the hat, trying to pull the wand out.) Ah…ah…AH! wand launches out. Cut to Wizwuz, who is balancing a rainbow Cubit on his nose. He swallows the wand, the Cubit falls, and he starts to choke. He then spits out the wand and it launches into Magnifo’s head. He wobbles for a moment, and then falls, his pupil now an “x”. Cut towards the curtains, the Murp is there, happily panting. He then climbs up the curtain and onto the rafters. The other four follow, but then stop. The Murp appears on a rafter on the other side. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh-hee! Hoogi: Oh, no! How are we gonna get over there? Glomp: I dunno, we’re out of Cub- to Mesmo, he’s holding a rainbow Cubit. Mesmo: Ahem. I have a Cubit. Torts: Well aren’t you the helpful Mixel! (Grabs the Cubit) Mesmo and Torts: Mix! a puff of smoke, the Mesmo & Torts Mix is formed. He flies off. Mesmo & Torts Mix: (In Torts’ voice) Yay yay! to the Murp, he’s bouncing onto separate rafters. Glurt & Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! Heh-heh! Murp, murp! Mix flies behind him. He tilts his head back and launches the slime on his head. It sticks automatically and pulls to Murp towards him. He flies back towards the group. Footi: Yay! You guys caught our Murp! Footi, Glomp, Hoogi, and Mesmo & Torts Mix: Yaaay! to Magnifo. He’s staring at the top hat with determination. Magnifo: …Here we go. The most magical, magic trick EVER! I can do this! Abra…ca-wacka…DOODLE! (Waves wand over top hat, a gigantic puff of magic launches skyward, Magnifo grows shocked.) back to the others on the rafters, they are still cheering. Suddenly, the part they’re on caves in and breaks. They scream, and are suddenly caught up inside the magic cloud, which explodes into a puff. Glurt and Scorpi are un-mixed, along with Torts and Mesmo. They, along with the remaining members of the Glorp Corp and Spikels have fallen into a pyramid-shape. Magnifo is sitting on the ground in shock, while Wizwuz stands by. Vulk: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) '''Magnifo: (Lip starts to quiver, his eye grows huge) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! ''(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPECTACULAAAAR! pyramid falls down, all Mixels land on top of Magnifo. Wizwuz STILL stands by. Magnifo: (Strained-sounding)' '''Dagnabbit… ''curtains close, a THE END sign appears on them and scrambles to HET DNE. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:2014 Category:Infernites Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Minisodes